Turn Ups
by AngelXReaper
Summary: So much many turn up! The Rowdyruffs are in school together with the Powerpuffs. The Rowdyruffs were uninterested with the Powerpuffs then after some time, they started flirting with them. Especially Brick who wouldn't give Momoko any personal space! And then another and another turn up would be coming up! RnR!
1. Turn Up 1: Rowdyruff Boys

**The title is temporary, I guess. maybe when the story progress, it would change...Oh well!**

**Hi guys! This is my first time writing Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! And I made another on-going story...I'm really bad. Since I have no inspiration to write my other two stories, I just decided to write this! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Desclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Komiyuno Shiho does!**

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko POV<strong>

I seriously don't know what have I done to make Brick from the Rowdyruff Boys to chase and always flirting at me every single time! When I was getting my stuffs on my locker, there were chocolates and red roses in them! I found a note and it was from Brick saying 'Be mine.' with a heart in the end.

Then when I was in the library trying to find a book for my Math Class, I found Brick in the other side of the shelf that I was. "Momo-chan." He called. I gave him annoyed look. "What?" I rudely asked. "You know I could be the numerator and you could be the denominator." He said. I raised my brow and registered what he means. I look him and saw a huge lewd smirk. Slowly, a blush came. "Wha-What?!" He then winked at me. "Then we could have our simplest form." I throw a huge book at his face and ran to the exit. "PERVERT!" I yelled before I went out.

And when I was on the rooftop for a fresh air, Brick then suddenly appeared behind me. "Such a sweet scent. Like the Cherry Blossom. Like your name, Blossom." I jerked up and quickly walked away from him. The girls and I had made a mistake and the Rowdy Ruff Boys have found out our super heroes identity. "Aww...Blossom-chan. Come here." Brick walked up to me with a open arms.

"Don't call me that in school!" I yelled before running out of the rooftop door.

And then the classroom. It was like the Gods love playing with me. Miyako and Kaoru got transferred into another seat and my new seatmate is Brick or Akira, he's new name for school. Miyako got transferred into my front with Boomer or Keita as her new seat mate. Then Kaoru with Butch or Takashi, they were on the very first row and was beside the door.

A paper ball had flied into my desk. I glance at Brick and saw him grinning. I open the crumbled paper.

**'Hey, Momo-cha. What's your favorite song?' **I raised my brow. I pick up my pencil and replied.

**'Why?' **I throw it back.

**'You'll know soon...' **He replied. _'He wouldn't sing it, right? If so...something girly.' _I held my giggle.

**'Meikyuu Butterfly. Sang by Nana Mizuki.'** I throw it back and he didn't now reply. I was still waiting for what was his plan were but he wasn't giving me attention like before now. Though I still get love letters from him inside my locker.

Maybe I should start at the very beginning. The day the boys had transferred.

"Good Morning, Miyako! Kaoru!" I ran to the gates where my friends where waiting. "Morning, Momoko!" They greeted back. We entered the school but it was nosier than usual. "What's up?" I asked looking around. Himeko then appeared before us looking ridiculous than ever. She was wearing a green puffy dress with so many frills and sparkles. Her hair was more frizzy than ever and she was wearing make ups like a clown.

"Uuh..." The girls and I sweat drop. "Don't you losers know! We have new students! 3 hot boys!" She exclaimed in delight. "Oh..." Miyako and Kaoru said. I look at Himeko who was squealing. "I would make them fall for the great Himeko! Hohohohoho!" I sighed. My interest in boys had lessen since I've been heart broken for how many times already? But I was still interested in them.

I look at my gang and we shrug. "Come on. Let's go before we're gonna be late." I said. They nodded and we pass all the commotion. "Sheesh! It's just boys! What's with commotion!" Kaoru exclaimed in displease. I just giggled. "I understand them. I was once like that, right?" I said while taking out my books from my locker. Kaoru slam her locker close. "Kaoru, calm down. The commotion would die down..." Miyako said while closing her own locker.

I close mine and we slowly walked to our room. "Yeah..Yeah.." She said. We took our seat and settled down. I folded my arms on my desk and I rest my head to it. I then sighed. "Tired?" Kaoru asked. I hummed. "Yeah...Mojo had done it again. Though I had a weird feeling when we blast him off..." I said. I just shrug it off and close my eyes. "Wake me up when classes would start..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Momoko...Wake up. Miss Keane is here." I slowly pick myself up with a tired groan. I rub my eyes and saw Miss Keane in front of us with a blush. "O-Okay cl-class...Se-settle do-down...I-I kn-know eve-everyone kn-knows abou-about o-our n-new stu-studens, ri-right?" Miss Keane stuttered. I look at Miyako and she was raising her brow and I look at Kaoru who was chuckling in amusement.

The class shout in excitement. "O-Okay the-then..Bo-Boys, yo-you ma-may e-enter..." The door slides open and majority of the girls squealed. Though, I only gape. "It can't be..." I heard Kaoru said.

The boys halt in front and smirk at us. "I-Introduce you-yourselves..." Miss Keane said.

"Akira..." Brick.

"Takashi..." Butch.

"And Keita..." Boomer.

"Nice to meet ya!" The Rowdyruff Boys.

"O-Okay th-then...W-we ha-have a-a ne-new se-seat ar-arrangement..."

"St-Stand tho-thos who-who'll b-be ca-call...Miyako-chan, Kaoru-chan..." And more students. I looks at Miyako and Kaoru who was collecting their things. "Well this is nice..." Kaoru said with sarcasm. I look back at Miss Keane who instructed the new seat arrangements but I wasn't paying attention for Brick was walking this way. 'No way!' He took Miyako's seat and wave at me.

I rolled my eyes and look outside. Though thankfully, Brick wasn't paying attention to me and he doesn't know who I am. Thank you, my super hero outfit that always covers my identity!

* * *

><p><strong>...That was not bad, right? Oh well! I'm going to be selfish! Please review for me to be inspire! <strong>

**Wanted: Beta Reader for this story**


	2. Turn Up 2: Losing Conscious

**Yo! Yo! Yo to those who actually read this! Thanksh sho mush! **

**And **_kimeko-chan123, _**thanks for the review and being my first reviewer! And to answer your question. Beta Reader is a proofreader. To edit the mistakes and made the story more cleaner and interesting! Ask other people since they have different opinions about Beta Reader too...**

**And for those who followed and favorite, **_Azturner, Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER, shugoitim, Ayindee and anime-lover-324**, thanks for the support!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Komiyuno Shiho does! ****_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Momoko's POV<strong>

"How the hell did they turn big?! They were still midgets!" Kaoru yelled as she pick her food and chomp it. I also picked up my lunch and ate it. I slowly turn my attention outside. The Rowdyruffs were in the center of the girls crowd. It was obvious they like the attention they were having. "Maybe Mojo did something to them?" Miyako said.

I snap my head to her. "Mojo was carrying something before we blast him away!" I exclaimed. Miyako and Kaoru eyes widen. "Why haven't I notice that?!" Kaoru yelled in frustration as she grab her hair and grip on them. "It was a black bottle!" Miyako stated. I nodded my head. "We could just ask them but our identities would be revealed..." I frown and the others followed.

"Well! We could just come up with something later but for now! Food!" Kaoru exclaimed in delight as her eyes sparkled. Miyako and I giggled and continue eating. I slowly took a glance at the boys and saw Brick looking this way. He gave me a smirk then turn back to the girl that was desperately talking to him. My eyes widen and look at the Miyako and Kaoru. They were still eating and chatting so they didn't know.

I slowly look back at him and saw him smirking at a girl. "Don't tell me you have a thing for a certain Rowdyruff?" I heard Kaoru. I turn to her and gape. "NO!" I yelled. The ones inside the room didn't care at my outburst. "Then why are you taking a glance with a blush?" Miyako said while giggling. My eyes widen. "Blush?! I'm not blushing!" I quickly touch my face and I felt my face warmer than normal.

"Yeah. Here." Miyako gave me her mirror. I quickly get it and face it on my face. Sure enough, there was a small blush. "Wa-Whah!" Miyako giggled and Kaoru gave me a stern look. "Momoko. They are Rowdyruffs. Made by Mojo Jojo. Our enemies. We are heroes. We still don't know what they are intentions but don't let your guard down..." She said. I slowly nodded my head. _'Bossy Kaoru...' _

.

.

.

.

It was finally the last subject for the day. I wasn't paying much attention cause I was looking outside with a uneasy look. _'Weird...Not one call from Professor and the Mayor...' _I thought. Then I saw from the corner of my eyes something moving to my desk. I look at my desk and saw a crumbled paper. I slowly opened it.

**What's with the look? **

**-Akira**

I could seriously see the erased name of his real name. I held my giggle.

_**Such messy penmanship...And why do you care?**_

I threw back at him and saw him waving at me. I nodded my head. He took his pencil and started writing. I look back outside; waiting for him.

I heard a soft thud at my desk and saw the crumbled paper. I open it.

**...Maybe cause I hate seeing girls sad? And don't mind my penmanship...**

I rolled my eyes.

_**I'm not sad, idiot. Why are you even interested?**_

This time I folded the paper and pass it to him. I waited by tapping my pencil at my desk. I saw him passing the note back.

**Because you are so familiar. I dunno why but oh well. **

My breath came into a halt. I slowly write my respond.

_**Me? Familiar? We just met...Well...saw each other...Well let's just test it out then. What make you say that I'm familiar?**_

I felt a smirk coming. I pass it back.

**...No comment. **

I giggled softly. The bell finally rang and I collected my things and pack it. I stood up and stretch. "Don't forgot to study for tomorrow's test!" Miss Keane yelled before going out of the room. I slung my bag with one strap at my back and wave at Brick. "Bye, Akira-kun!" I wave at him. He nodded at me and I ran to Kaoru. "Bye-Bye, Keita-kun!" Miyako said.

Kaoru groaned and I giggled. Miyako came this way with a smile. We slowly walked out of the door. "Miyako! What the hell! You too, Momoko!" Kaoru went ahead of us and face us and slowly walked backwards. "What? Br-! Akira-kun was just cheering me up!"

"And Keita-kun pick up my eraser when I accidentally drop it."

Kaoru groaned and ruffled her hair. "How about your side, Kaoru?" I asked teasingly. "..." Silence was the magic word. "What? What? What did he say?" Miyako and I quickly went to her face with a sparkling and curios eyes. "Nothing!" She exclaimed. She slowly pushed as away but we just push ourselves back to her. "I said nothing!" Kaoru ran and we followed.

.

.

.

We came into a halt in the park. Kaoru was panting but Miyako and I was panting and our legs give in. We drop to the ground with sweats bidding down to our faces. "Haha...*pant*...Haha...I won..." Kaoru panted out. We only stared at her. "I...*pant*...need something...*pant* to energize..." I look around and saw a unfamiliar stand with a banner said 'Sweetie Ice!'

"There!" I pushed myself up and ran to the new stand. I turn my head around and saw the others following.

We finally stood in front of the stand and a nice looking and young lady greeted us. "Welcome to Sweetie Ice! My name is Liza! How may I help you?" Liza exclaimed in welcoming voice. "Swe-Sweetie...?!" I look at Kaoru who was blushing and look at Miyako who had the same expression. "Yes. Sweetie. Naming my stand 'Ice Cream' is boring. So since Ice Creams are sweets, I just 'ie' and then ice! Sweetie Ice!" Liza clap her hands together. Now that I look at her more, she had a bright and shiny brown hair and was in waves. It was on a ponytail and she have bangs on her face. Her eyes are the color of gold and she had long eyelashes and pinkish lips. She had a snow complex skin and she was thin. She looks like a model.

"Swe-Sweetie..." Kaoru's face paled and her eyes shadowed. "Did Butch call you sweetie, Kaoru?" Miyako asked. My eyes widen and I saw Kaoru's face redden. My lips curve into a sly smirk. "Ooh...What do we have here? You said it yourself. Never fall for them and yet here you are. Blushing." I teased. Kaoru blushed redden.

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" I fought back.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"My...Must be nice to be young again..." Kaoru and I froze. We slowly look at Liza who was smiling. "Young? You are young too, Liza-san." Miyako said. "My...So many people had mistaken already! I'm already 34 year old." My eyes widen.

"EEEEH?!" We all yelled. Liza giggled. "Well...It is nice to be mistaken to be young. Who wants to get old and looks old? Well, I do. So in exchange! Free large cups of Sweetie ice! Pick your flavors, girls!"

My eyes sparkled. "Strawberry!"

"Blueberry!"

"Green apple!"

Liza giggled and nodded her head. She started scooping their flavors with toppings and syrup added and a cute and long spoon. "Here you go! Enjoy girls! Also come again!"

"Do we get free again?" Kaoru asked.

"Nope! Next time, you'll guys would pay." Liza smiled at them and the us smiled back. "Sure!" We waved her goodbye while walking away.

The girls were savoring the ice cream while walking. "Lucky! We got free!" Kaoru yelled. Miyako nodded and giggled and I was in cloud nine. "Itsh sho deleshious!"

"Really? Let me have a taste then." A deep voice was heard behind us. We turn around and saw the Rowdyruffs. Kaoru quietly 'tch' but enough to be heard. "Aw...Not happy to see us, sweetie?" Butch asked while swinging an arm around Kaoru. "And look! The cup had 'Sweetie Ice' on it! Aww..How sweet!...I made a pun!" Butch chuckled. Kaoru remove the arm and twisted it painfully. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

I nodded at Brick and he nodded back. "Hi, Keita-kun!" Miyako chirp. "Hello, Miya-chan!" Boomer chirp back. They started chatting and went to their own little world while I continue eating my precious. "Ow! Sweetie! Come on! Stop! Though...it's a sweet pain!...I made a pun again! OW! OW!" I watched Kaoru continue twisting his arm slowly.

I took a small amount of my ice cream and someone ate it. "Hmm...It is delicious." I blushed. An indirect kiss and he was so close at me. "A-Akira-kun!" I exclaimed. "What?" He asked innocently. _'Oh right. He was formally a kid. He doesn't know...' _I frown and shook my head. "...Nothing." I scoop a large amount and chomp it frustratingly.

"Hey, Momo-chan? Where did you get the ice cream?" I look at him with eyebrow raised. "Momo-chan? I have never introduced myself yet." He pointed at his blonde brother. "He knows from the other blondie." I nodded. "So, where did you get it?" he asked again. I raised my hand and pointed where we have get it. "Straight and you'll see the sign Sweetie Ice." I answered quietly. _'What is this feeling? It feels like I should have never said it to him. But why?' _

**_'Because of Liza, idiot!'_**A voice from the back of my head yelled. _'Liza...?' _

**_'Yeah! Brick would fall for Liza, duh! And you would say bye-bye to him!' _**

_'Why? It's not like a care...' _

**_'You do! And it's because...'_ **But before the voice had finish, darkness illuminates me.

"MOMOKO!" I heard voices yelled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>HI GUYS! What do you think what happened to Momoko?...Truth to be told...I even don't know...HEHEHEHE! My hands were moving on their own! I swear! I was planning on something that goes like this...*cough* <strong>

_"And you'll meet, Liza. She's really pretty but..." _

_"But what? You jealous?" Brick teased me. _

_"No! She's on her 30's and yet she look like 16!" _

_"Ooh...That's all. Well...I like to see her then. She's interesting..." Brick said and I frown. _

**But then, my hands move on their own. Instead, my hands made Momoko faint! **

**So guys! Help me!**

**WANTED: _BETA READER! I BADLY NEED ONE!_**


	3. Turn Up 3: Love is in the Air

***Wipes dramatic tear* 500+ views is not bad, ne? Since I'm still new at Powerpuff Girls Z...It's not like in my other fic...The Hidden Love, After chapter 1 was publish, I've been hit by 1000+ views! **

**I'm still new! Baby steps, Angel! Baby steps! **

**Thank you for the support guys! Reading, favorite, followed and review! Thank you! **

**BTW, college student...I think I understand you guys...I'm in High School...eer...I think it's junior school to other countries, 13-15 year old is middle school, right? Well here is not. Anyway back to you college...I'm taking this advance college math class and wow I feel like shit! I'm sorry!**

**Enough with the rambling! Anyway, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Komiyuno Shiho does!**

* * *

><p><strong>MOMOKO POV<strong>

I force my heavy eyes open and felt a awful headache. "Momoko?" I slowly look at my side and saw Professor and Ken looking at me with worry looks. "How are you feeling?" Ken asked. I groaned in pain. "I'll inform the others. Arf!" I heard the door open and close. Poochi said others. Then, Miyako and Kaoru are here. Wait. Where am I?

"Where am I?" I voiced out my thought. "The lab's infirmary." Professor answered. I tried to sit up but Professor gently pushed me down. "No, Momoko. Lie down and rest." I complied. I groaned again in pain and I shut my eyes tight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Brick-!" Professor was cut off.

"Did Miyako and Kaoru explained?" I asked.

"Yes. Anyway, Brick carried you here while others were trailing behind them. The girls lied to them that I'm your uncle who invent things. They believed so no worries. Back to you. No more restless night for you, young lady!" He pointed at me with an angry look. I close my eyes in shame. "I was just studying..." I answered quietly.

"Yes and that's good but! Junk foods and restless night do not partner up! Have you been taking junk foods while studying overnight?" He asked sternly. I nodded my head timidly. "Then stop! That had caused it!"

"Professor...Yelling will only worsen it." I quietly said. "Oh...Sorry..." I open my eyes and saw him looking apologetic and Ken gave me a smile. "Rest, Momoko." He said.

"But what about-!" Now I'm the one being cut off by the door. "MOMOKO!" Miyako and Kaoru emerged inside with the boys tailing behind them. I gave them a small but reassuring smile. "Hi guys. Sorry for the trouble." I tried to sit up and Miyako and Kaoru quickly help me out.

"Momoko..." Kaoru called out angrily. I flinched. "Yes...?" I turn to her timidly and asked.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!" I flinched at her loudness. Geez, such a loud mouth. Butch is much more calm and poised than her.

"How many hours do you take to sleep?" Miyako asked kindly and thankfully softly. "Uuh...I think...2?"

"WHAT?!" Geez. Kaoru, stop yelling already.

"Kaoru, yelling will only make it worse." Ken and Miyako said. _'Thank you.' _I thank mentally.

"Oh sorry." She apologize. I turn my attention to the boys who were silently looking around. "Wow~ Uncle Professor! What does this button do?" Boomer pointed to the green beeping light. "That's for monitor." Professor answered. "Then what about this?" Butch pointed at the chemicals. "Medicines," Liar.

"Then this?" Brick pointed at the pills. "AH right! Those are for Momoko! Could you bring those to her?" Professor asked. Brick nodded and carry the bottle to me. "I'll get some water for you." Kaoru ran outside and said. Brick gave me the pills and I nodded at him. "Thanks."

"Uncle Professor~ What will happen if I mix the red bubbling water to the green bubbling water~?" Boomer just have to asked when he already poured both chemicals to a empty bottle. "Ah wait! Don't!" I swear, I've saw a skeleton head puffing out of the bottle. Then Butch took it and poured all the contents to the poor innocent plant that was near them. The plant slowly dried up and then turn into ashes.

Kaoru came back with a glass of water and saw the commotion. The Professor crying poorly, Boomer and Butch continue mixing chemicals and putting it almost everywhere. Brick joined his brothers and laughed. Ken and Poochi tried to stop the boys and...Miyako and I just watch.

"What the hell...?" She turned to the direction of every poor plants that had died. Now that I think about it..._'Does Professor have a fetish for plants? There are hundreds of them inside.' _

Kaoru ignored them and gave me the water. "What does this medicine do?" I asked. I took one out and swallowed with water. "It's a sleeping pill. Arf!" Poochi answered. "The talking dog! Catch him!" And the table had turn.

Slowly, sleep had overtaked me.

* * *

><p><strong>BRICK POV<strong> (FINALLY!)

We started chasing...eer...what's his name again? Oh right! Poochi! The dog was interesting! It was talking and it's a robot! Momoko's uncle is great! "Ah! Momoko!" I stop and look at where the sleeping beauty is. _'WAIT! Sleeping **Beauty**?!' _I punched that thought away. Miyako and Kaoru slowly laid Momoko on the bed. "Dad, We better let Momoko sleep to one of our guest rooms!" Uncle Professor looked up with fat tears leaking.

That was a nice image. Boomer and Butch high five and I smirk. "O-Okay. Her bed has wheels. Ken, guide them where Momoko's new room is. My plants..." He cried again. I laughed together with the boys. "Boys, come with us. And no more touching!" The blondie gave us a stern look. We nodded and followed them out. We walked out with Miyako and Kaoru pushing the wheely bed. "The sleeping drug would help Momoko get her deserved rest. She probably would wake up tomorrow...Maybe at noon." The kid informed us.

"What about school?" Miyako asked. "Dad had already written an excuse letter for Momoko. She's excuse for tomorrow's class." The kid answered. I frown. No Momoko tomorrow? Aww. No fun. Out of all the girls, Momoko is the most interesting one.

We made a turn and continue walking. "But Ken, we have a test tomorrow." The loudmouth said. _'Oh right! The test! Mama said be good so I have to pass the test. I'll ask Boomer to teach me. No biggie.' _

"Momoko would probably wake up in the middle of noon so that's when she would study."

"How about her parents? Did you guys inform them?" blondie asked.

"Yes. Mo-! I mean Auntie and Uncle said it's okay to Momoko to stay here for a day." The kid said. Parents? A mom and dad? I scowl. _'We only have a tiny monkey with a huge brain but not even so smart as a Mama.' _

Then finally we've arrived. The door automatically opens. _'Cool~ All the doors are automatic!' _We enter Momoko's room. In the middle was an oval like bed with strawberry design. There was a study table, a closet, windows with velvet curtains, and a mirror and had each one of them had surrounded the room. There's couch and a table at the side and a balcony at the other side. And then...There's another plant! Uncle Professor has a fetish for plants!

Momoko was place beside the bed and I hurriedly went to her side. _'Huh? That was weird. I move on my own.'_ I thought. I scoop her on my arms and gently placed her to her bed. "Thanks, Akira-kun." Blondie said. I nodded at her. The loudmouth just 'tch' and turn around.

"Come on guys. Out," The kid said. Everyone went out except for me. I covered Momoko's body with her pink blanket. I brush some hair strands on her forehead. I bend down and came to face to face on her. I'm seriously feeling weird today. First, I panicked cause she pass out then I was so restless when Momoko won't wake up or no news, then this! My body moved on its own. I sighed.

I took some her hair strands and kiss it. "What the hell is wrong with me?" I asked loudly. I heard a hiss and look behind me. The loudmouth was glaring at me. Butch tried to calm her down. "Now, now Sweetie. Give him some time." Butch flirted. "No! And don't call me sweetie!"

"Now, Now…" Butch carried her princess style and walked away. "Give my brother some time." I chuckled. Loudmouth was being a loudmouth. She was spitting colorful words.

"I guess that's it. Later…"

"…Momo-chan…." I smiled at the nickname. Yeah, I'll give it to her.

* * *

><p>~<strong>The next day~<strong>

**BRICK POV**

"Akira-sama! Good morning!"

"Keita-sama, you look handsome as ever!"

"Takashi-sama, please look this way!"

I gave them a flirty smile. Mama said so and for the first time, he was right. This is fun! But not fun as spending time with Momo-chan...I frown. "Oh no! Akira-sama is sad!"

"Plan D number 139! Girls, formation!" A puffy curly orange hair wearing a dress yelled. "Yes, Himeko-sama!" All the girls then made a path with basket full of flowers. They started throwing the petals in the air. "Akira-sama~ Is the best~ He is the strongest~ He is the bravest~" They started singing a not so tone song but I wasn't listening when I saw the petals they have thrown. It was cherry blossoms.

It reminded me of Momo-chan.

I just sighed and walked to the path. "Missing you girl already?" Butch, you jerk. Why did you asked that in public?!

"A GIRL?!"

"THAT'S ME!"

"NO! ME!"

"EW YUCK! IT'S OBVIOUSLY ME!"

"SHUT UP! IT'S ME!"

And they continue to fight over me. I smirked at the attention. "Akira, calm them down." Boomer whispered. Mama said to use our fake names everywhere we go so no one would suspect we are The Rowdyruff Boys.

"Fine fine...Girls come down. Butch was just joking."

"EEEEH?!" Some were relive and some were disappointing.

"Miyako-chan, good morning!"

"Miyako-chan, you smile is more brighter than the sun!"

"Myako-chan, let's go on the date."

I whistled at blondie. "Look, Keita..." I whispered on him back. Boomer was staring at the blondie who kindly reject her fanboys.

"Kaoru, soccer practice!" Woah! Buff voice!

We turn to the where the sound goes and saw men wearing soccer uniform. Kaoru ran to them wearing the same uniform. "Sheesh! You're late!" A boy slung his arms around her. "Get off or I'll make you!" Loudmouth yelled. The boys just laughed and they walked off to the soccer field. "Takashi~" I teased my own brother.

"Shut up..."

I chuckled. Good thing Momo-chan has no connections with boys. After all, she is mine and mine only.

.

.

.

.

Wait. What?

"Akira, let's go or we'll be late." Boomer called. I nodded and we continue walking.

* * *

><p><strong>MIYAKO POV<strong>

"Oh dear me..." I giggled. "Another batch of love letters..." I took out a huge bag; much like Santa Claus' bag and put all the letter inside. "Miyako-chan, do you need my assistance?" A brown haired boy with matching eyes offered. "No thank you." I gave him a smile and hearts appeared on his eyes.

"Akira-sama!"

"Takashi-sama!"

"Keita-sama!"

And another batch of squeals from the fan girls. Their so popular that almost all of the population of my school girls are in love with them. I wonder if they know they are bad guys, made out of The Powerpuff's (us) DNA's, raised by a monkey, and they are still kids mentally, will they still like them?

Love

A word that I always heard everyday single day.

"MIYAKO-CHAN! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!"

But when I turn them down, they just lost interest in me. Some of them still likes me though. I wonder what's a real love feels like?

"Miya-chan." Someone called and I already who. Only one person is allowed to call me that.

"Keita-kun." I gave him a smile. "Good Morning!" I chirped.

"Good Morning, need help? I insist." He asked. Well, I guess need help. Kaoru isn't with me.

"Sure."

"Where to?" He asked again. Already carrying the bag in one hand. _'Strong~' _

I shake the thought off. "The art room. I place my letters there and retrieve it back after school." Keita-kun nodded. "Sure. Let's go. The bell is gonna ring soon." I gave him another smile. "Thank you!"

"Miyako have Keita-sama under her nose."

"Lucky bitch." (A/N: It took me a huge will power to type that one! I'm sorry! Forgive me!)

"Tch! Using her charms..."

"She's using her beauty the wrong way..."

"Keita-sama should look at me. I'm way more beautiful."

I bow down my head. I frown at their comments. I look up at Boomer and saw him not paying attention to the girls. I sighed in relief. _'He didn't hear...Maybe I shouldn't go near Boomer anymore...Those girls might do something...' _

* * *

><p><strong>BOOMER POV<strong>

"That guy's is flirting with our Miyako-chan."

"Tch! Just because he have the looks, it doesn't mean he would take Miyako-chan from us!"

"Bastard." (A/N: I'm awful! But I have to! FORGIVE ME!)

"Maybe he's dump?"

"A dump blonde!" (A/N: No offence for blonde people! Please, peace!)

"Tch! Then he shouldn't be with Miyako-chan!"

"He might influence her!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously. _'I'll show you who's dump...' _I glared at the boys and they scrambled away.

* * *

><p><strong>~Brick and Butch~<strong>

Both boys smirk at each other. "Mama is gonna love this!" Brick said.

"Oh, our little brother is growing up!" Butch teased.

"Wonder what's gonna happened now?" Brick smirk widen, causing mayhem inside girls' heads.

"Maybe...You go to the classroom first. I'll catch up later." Butch then walked pass Brick with a snarl.

"Huh? Wha! Oh..." Brick then chuckled. _'Oh Momo-chan...If you could only see this...' _

Butch was stealing Kaoru away from the boys. What piss Butch off was Kaoru laughing together with them. "WHAT?! BU-! TAKASHI!"

Butch then carried her princess style again and loudmouth blush like a tomato. They started dashing off to who knows where.

_'No fair~ I have no one to play with! Momo-chan is sick...Maybe I'll give her something. What does she like?' _

And Brick was in his thought while walking to his classroom and ignoring his fans.

* * *

><p><strong>CHECK MY BLOG GUYS! I MADE A CHAPTER COVER!<strong>

**For those who read the Stories Updates on my profile, I did say that I would only update The Prince and Human of Destruction cause it's ending but! Making the new chapter is kinda...hard. I have to write about Artemis' past and the OC information which is long, BTW. Well, at least I found my inspiration back on Turn Ups! YAY!**

**WANTED: BADLY**** NEED A BETA READER!**

**Hope you guys like it! **


	4. Turn Ups 4: Jealousy

**Short chapter -_- I'm so disappointed at myself...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z! Komiyuno Shiho does!**

**Beta-ed by awesome Fairy Tail Fanatic 4EVER! Thank you so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>~GREEN COUPLES~<strong>

"TAKASHI! PUT ME DOWN!" Kaoru struggled in Butch's tight hold. They were running and only Butch seem to know where to. "TAKASHI! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Obviously not. Butch continued running and took a sharp turn. Kaoru was forced to encircle her arms around the boy. Butch smirked in victory and Kaoru scowled.

When Kaoru looked straight ahead and she saw the double doors of the gym. _'The gym?' _Kaoru wondered. Butch kicked the doors opened and finally put Kaoru down. The gym was empty with only the dim light as their guide. Butch locked the doors and Kaoru slowly backed away. _'What the hell? Is the kid okay?' _Butch was not acting like his usual self. His eyes were darker as he slowly and scarily approach Kaoru.

"Takashi...?" Kaoru tried not to look scared but the attempt was in vain. She was already trembling. Butch looked at her like he was gonna eat her plus with that devilish smirk, it really looks like he's not gonna show mercy. "Taka-!" Kaoru tripped over her own feet and fell on her butt.

Butch's eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light. Kaoru tried to move away but Butch had already pinned her down.

* * *

><p><strong>MOMOKO'S POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes; expecting another headache but there was none. I smiled. Slowly, I sat up and blinked.

"Now where am I?" As I looked around I smiled. "I like this room." The door opened and Ken waved at me.

"How are you feeling now?" He was pushing a cart full of fruits and veggies. I scowled.

"I was fine before I saw that. Why can't I have sweets?" I whined as I pouted. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"No can do, Momoko. Also, here are some books and notes for your test later. Eat up, freshen up, and then go to school. Eat while studying got it?" Ken raised his index finger and gave me a stern look. How cute...

"Yes, mother." Ken rolled his eyes at me.

"Then do it. You know where to find me and Dad." He turned around and started walking out. I sighed and stared at the...poison.

I picked up the Math textbook and started studying not minding my "lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>NORMAL POV<strong>

"Momoko should be here any minute." Miyako said while munching her lunch. She had packed her favorite food.

"Yeah. It would be better if she was here now so she could take her test sooner." Kaoru ate her lunch in her spot beside Miyako. She turned to face the people in front of her and glared.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked dangerously.

"What? Can I not eat with Miya-chan?" Boomer said while eating the same lunch as Miyako. It was his favorite too.

"And I can't eat with you, Sweetie?" Butch smirked at blushing Kaoru who blushed at the word 'sweetie'.

Brick quietly ate his food; still deep in thought.

"Oh by the way, what the hell happened to your brother?" Kaoru asked. Boomer, Butch and Brick eyes widened. "What? Did I say something?" Kaoru titled her head to side and asked while raising her brow.

"How did you we're brothers? We didn't tell anyone..." Boomer said. _'Crap!' _Kaoru cursed mentally.

"It's really obvious to us! We're spending so much time with you guys that we figured it out. You guys are triplets, right?" Miyako quickly defended her friend.

"Oh...Yeah. Yeah, Yeah. We're triplets." Brick answered while stealing glances at his brothers.

"Hi guys! I'm back!" A familiar voice called out. Kaoru and Miyako quickly stood up and ran to Momoko. Brick's eyes shone and smiled.

"Momoko, are you okay now?" Miyako asked while checking her temperature.

"Yes and I didn't have a fever to begin with, Miyako, I'm fine." Momoko giggled and gently removed Miyako's hand from her forehead.

"What's up with you?" Kaoru asked raising her brow.

"What?" Momoko looked at Kaoru.

"You're…more girly and glowing...?" Kaoru tilted her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Momoko giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "It's nothing~"

Before Kaoru could ask more details, Ms. Kean called Momoko.

"Momoko-chan, time for your test!"

"Okay~" Momoko started skipping to the door where Ms. Kean was waiting. Kaoru and Miyako looked at each other.

"Something happened..." They said in unision.

* * *

><p>Momoko came back a while later and classes were already starting but she had been excused nonetheless. Brick tried to get her attention by passing notes again but she ignored it. She was daydreaming while humming a gentle tune. She kept looking outside, then to the clock and back again.<p>

Her friends kept glancing at her with suspicious looks and Brick's brothers looked at Brick with a teasing look. Brick ignored them and continue passing notes to Momoko, who took no notice.

Finally, the bell rang signifying dismissal. Momoko quickly stood up and walked away.

"MOMOKO!" Her friends called out but she ignored them.

"What's happening to her?" Boomer asked while looking at his own counterpart.

"I don't know..." She answered.

"Err...Guys. Look..." Butch, who was by the window, pointed outside. Everybody followed suit and their eyes widened.

"Haruki!" Standing by the entrance to the schoo was a boy who looked to be in high school. He had midnight blue eyes and red hair and was wearing casual clothes. Haruki waved at Momoko and then Momoko glomped him. Haruki hugged her back and spun her around.

"Momo-chan!" He exclaimed with a laugh.

Miyako and Kaoru's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Woah...B-! Akira, look at that..." Butch almost revealed their (not so) secret.

"Takashi, I don't think that's a good idea...Akira looks really mad..." True to Boomer's words, Brick looked like he was ready to kill Haruki. His eyes had darkened and were cold as stone, a dark aura surrounded him and his hands were balled so tightly his knuckles turned white.

Momoko and Haruki walked away laughing.

"That dude is dead..." Butch said as he backed away from his brother. The others followed suit and Brick started stomping away.

* * *

><p><strong>-_-" So sucky... I'm sorry for that but it seems something is urging me to write an OC…Sorry this is not really the real chapter that I was expecting to write….It was different but then the idea of adding an OC came to me… <strong>

**NOTICE: Chapter 1 to 3 are now beta-ed!**

**Would you give me a review? Even it's short or something that would encourage me? And yeah. I'm selfish today *puff cheeks* **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
